PV modules are customarily arranged grouped together into matrix-like module arrays and, for that purpose, securely clamped on parallel-mounted carrier profiles using so-called module clamps. As a rule, each PV module is held at its edges by means of four such module clamps. Module clamps in this context can generally be divided into two types, namely, center clamps and end clamps. Center clamps securely clamp the opposite edges of two adjacent PV modules jointly, whereas end clamps can only be used at the borders of the matrix-like module array, that is to say, hold only the outer edges of the outermost PV modules.
DE 20 2008 007 705 U1 describes a simple screwable end clamp for fastening framed PV modules on carrier profiles. The end clamp comprises a section for holding down the PV module or its frame and a section for laterally fixing the PV module or its frame, a central section with an opening for passing through a screw, and also a section by which the end clamp is supported on the carrier profile itself. In this arrangement, as is described, for example, in DE 20 2007 026 819 U1, the section for lateral fixing can also be higher than the section to for supporting the end clamp. Simple screwable end clamps of this type are arranged transversely on the carrier profiles such that a PV module can also be borne by the carrier profiles at statically favorable points, in particular at points with low deflection. A further characterizing feature is that, firstly, the section for supporting the end clamp comes to bear on the same continuous and mostly planar surface of the carrier profile on which the module frame also rests, and, secondly, is arranged exclusively on that side of the screw which is situated opposite to the section for lateral fixing.
Framed PV modules can have different module heights, to be more precise frame heights, depending on the manufacturer and type; these frequently range between 20 and 50 millimeters. Since end clamps, unlike center clamps, are supported on the carrier profile itself, a matching type of end clamp has to be used specifically for each frame height. With center clamps, by contrast, different frame heights are simply accommodated for by means of the screw fastening. An additional disadvantage is that, by virtue of their arrangement on the border of a matrix-like module array, end clamps are naturally required in much smaller unit numbers than center clamps.
DE 20 2005 007 855 U1 describes a further end clamp for mounting framed PV modules. This end clamp is arranged in parallel on an associated carrier profile, with it being a prerequisite that the carrier profile extends parallel to and exactly below the module borders, something which for practical and static considerations has not gained more widespread acceptance for framed PV modules.
DE 20 2005 006 951 U1 describes an end clamp which is likewise arranged in parallel on a special carrier profile and is additionally supported thereon in one of several parallel oblique grooves. Depending on the particular number and positioning of the oblique grooves, PV modules of different height can be fastened using this end clamp. However, this end clamp can only be used in combination with the special carrier profile. Moreover, by virtue of the system, the carrier profile must again be arranged in such a way that it extends parallel to and exactly below the module borders.
For unframed PV modules or so-called laminate modules, two-part end clamps are known, inter alia, from the catalog entitled “Modulklemmen Übersicht” [“Module clamp review”], as of May 2009, of Schletter GmbH under the designation “Serie_Profi”. Laminate modules of different thicknesses can be clamped in between the two parts of the end clamp by means of a screw connection and simultaneously braced with the carrier profile. Unlike the initially mentioned, one-part end clamp, the lower part is supported on the carrier profile on both sides of the screw. Such end clamps are material-intensive when measured against the small adjustment range of approximately 3 to 14 millimeters and are not suitable for comparatively high framed PV modules.